


Don't worry!

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, MuraAka - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: Murasakibara tiene un gran problema y no desea preocupar a Aka-chin, por lo que le pide ayuda a su mejor amigo, si saber que puede salirse de control.“— ¡¿Sexo?! Muro-chin Aka-chin me mataría si me ando ofreciendo a las señoras.— No tarado, déjame terminar, me refiero a una especie de café temático de chicos, ya sabes en un horario nocturnos con hombres guapos ligeros de ropa atendiendo, como los “Maid café” pero dirigido al público femenino.”…Parejas:Murasakibara x Akashi.Kagami x KurokoKise x KasamatsuKiyoshi x HanamiyaHimuro x IzukiAomine…Mención:Moriyama x Momoi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo los utilizo para ponerlos en aprietos.  
> **********************************************  
> Hola de nuevo, debo decir que si bien la trama gira alrededor de la pareja MuraAka tiene mucha participación de los demás, si no les agradan las parejas absténganse de leer.  
> Advertencia: Mención de MPREG, Multipairing.

Dicen que los amigos son la familia que se escoge, Murasakibara lo descubrió en medio de una gran tormenta.

 

Al borde de la quiebra se encontraba, no entendía como había llegado hasta ese punto, estaba aterrado, su suegro le había prestado cierto capital para comenzar con el negocio, una bonita pastelería y una cafetería que hasta hace poco eran bastante rentable y le daba buenos ingresos, pero por una mala decisión perdió mucho de su dinero, no sabía cómo darle la noticia a Akashi, estaba desesperado.

Sabía que no podía desaprovechar la confianza de su suegro que siempre lo tuvo como un idiota, vago y estúpido, pero que finalmente accedió a dar su consentimiento a la relación con Seijuro, volvió a ver el balance de su contador, estaba horrible, perdería la pastelería, necesitaba bastante capital para poder salvar el local.

Ya no quería depender de Akashi, se había jurado así mismo que sacaría adelante su proyecto, y vaya que talento para la repostería no le faltaba, había ganado muchos concursos, pero siempre fue pésimo administrador.

Con algo de temor tomó el teléfono, pediría ayuda a quien siempre le tendía una mano, a su compañero de andanzas, su “casi hermano”, Himuro Tatsuya.

—Muro-chin. —habló con vocecita entrecortada, tras la línea telefónica se encontraba Tatsuya algo atareado con el trabajo diario de su oficina, conocía de sobra el timbre de voz que usaba Murasakibara cuando todo se había ido al carajo y necesitaba del eterno e inagotable ingenio de su mejor amigo que lo sacara del apuro.

— ¿Que sucedió Atsushi? ¿Problemas con Akashi?

—Algo así, me dieron orden de remate por letras impagas, necesito ayuda, voy a perder el local.

Tatsuya se atoró con el café ¿Qué clase de broma Idiota era esa? Desde hace dos años la pastelería iba de viento en popa, había revisado los números del local y no había motivo para que tuviera un final como ese.

—Es una broma ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

—No sé, pero de seguro papi chin me mata, encima Aka-chin, sabes que vamos a ser padres pronto y de dos niños ¡De dos! ni siquiera para eso tengo suerte Muro-chin.

—A ver cálmate, ya se me ocurrirá algo, déjame salir de mi trabajo y me pasó por allá, contrólate, sabes que trabajo para Seijuro y acaba de entrar por la puerta de mi oficina, te llamo luego. —Murasakibara se sobresaltó al escuchar eso.

Akashi entró algo extrañado por el nervioso comportamiento de Himuro, si bien el sujeto era imperturbable notaba los pequeños cambios, nada escapaba a su ojo absoluto.

—Himuro Tatsuya me impresionaste con la campaña publicitaria, debo felicitarte. 

—Ahh… claro no es nada, después de todo es mi trabajo.

— ¿Estabas hablando con Atsushi? escuché su nombre.

— No es nada, asuntos del billar, ya sabes, quiere que nos juntemos. — Inventó rápido una excusa, Akashi era bastante amable, pero no deseaba verlo enfadado menos ahora que lucía un redondo vientre de 5 meses.

— Oh eso, bueno, Atsushi no puede salir estas noches, mi padre nos ha estado visitando mucho, no sé qué es lo que quiere, a mi esto no me huele nada bien.

— Entiendo, a tu papá no le cae muy bien, pero debe reconocer que ha hecho mucho y ya no es el tipo inmaduro de antes.

— Bueno, ahora que la pastelería va bien no tiene nada que decir, iré a comer algo, felicidades, espera una buena paga. 

///////////

Durante la tarde Himuro fue a la pastelería, revisó los números y de verdad faltaban algunos ceros en la cuenta, era extraño, no le cuadraba el mal negocio que había hecho Atsushi, su amigo era algo atarantado con los números y muy ingenuo con sus proveedores.

— Atsushi voy a prestarte dinero para que pagues tus deudas, pero aunque haga eso no alcanza a cubrir el total, necesitas aumentar las ventas.

— Y ¿Como hago eso Muro-chin?

— Oh por favor usa la imaginación ¿Cuál es tu tipo de cliente?

— Bueno eso serian estudiantes del instituto femenino, señoras que hacen sus compras, mujeres solteras.

— ¡Exacto! son las féminas, lo que hay que hacer es un tipo de servicio “Especial”.

— ¡¿Sexo?! Muro-chin Aka-chin me mataría si me ando ofreciendo a las señoras.

— No tarado, déjame terminar, me refiero a una especie de café temático de chicos, ya sabes en un horario nocturnos con hombres guapos ligeros de ropa atendiendo, como los “Maid café” pero dirigido al público femenino.

— Pero Muro-chin ¿De dónde voy a sacar yo chicos guapos? si no tengo ni como pagar el arriendo del café.

— Oye, oye todos tus amigos están guapos, le pediremos ayuda a Taiga y a algunos más, tranquilo yo consigo a la gente y me encargo de la publicidad, contrataremos algunas personas de apoyo para servir mesas con el dinero que te prestaré, soy publicista, será fácil, tú preocúpate de tener tus mejores pasteles y que no falte la materia prima, ya verás que las mujeres harán fila para entrar.

— No se Muro-chin me da miedo, si Aka-chin se entera, sabes que esta de 5 meses y no puede pasar por disgustos. 

— Shun también está en estado y me estoy arriesgando peor solo por ayudarte, nadie se enterará, si nos descubren morimos todos y yo estoy en una situación más fea en mi relación que tú.

Himuro comenzó inmediatamente a llamar a sus amigos.

“Hey Taiga, si tenemos un problema, es sobre Atsushi ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos? ¿Le puedes decir a tu amigo Kiyoshi?”

“Hola Kazunari, tengo que pedirte un favor es para Atsushi, claro te cuento, se trata de…”

“Aomine, sé que estas de vacaciones, pero ¿Sabes? podrías hacer una buena acción, uno de tus amigos esta en apuros…”

“Kise ¿Como estas? sé que tu agenda es apretada, pero el destino de Murasakibara y Akashi están en juego, te necesito para que nos ayudes…”

“hey Momoi necesitamos un poco de ayuda para un evento, si es para Murasakibara, Aomine ya me dijo que si…” 

Todos aceptaron sin problema aunque siempre y cuando nadie revelara nada a sus parejas ya que seguro se llevarían tremendo disgusto por el “trabajito” extra de caridad que harían.

///////  
Atsushi, ya está todo, traje los flyers y hoy empezaremos hacer la difusión, esto saldrá bien trata de calmarte. —Murasakibara estaba al borde del colapso, Akashi lo había llamado varias veces.

— Bueno Muro-chin, pero no quiero perder a mi Aka-chin, el señor Papi-chin va a matarme.

— Confía en mí, hombre, va a salir todo bien, además si Akashi te descubre no tendrás problemas, tú no estarás atendiendo mujeres.

— ¿Y si papi-chin viene y los ve a ustedes?

— No, le dirás a Akashi que son días de contingencia que necesitas más tiempo en el trabajo porque todo va bien y deseas obtener más ganancias para cuando nazcan los gemelos.

Murasakibara seguía sin convencerse de que era una buena idea, pero no le quedaba de otra.

 

///////

Esa Noche Murasakibara llegó a casa bastante inseguro, como lo supuso el señor Masaomi estaba ahí junto a Seijuro, cenando.

— Al fin llegas ¿Mucho trabajo? — Preguntó su suegro con curiosidad.

— Hola papi… digo señor Aka-chin, son días complicados.

— Le decía a Seijuro que estuve muy equivocado contigo, se ve que eres emprendedor, discúlpame por gritarte que eras una “ameba”.

— Señor yo… me estoy esforzando cada día para ser digno de su hijo y que los pequeños bebés estén bien. — Casi tuvo un millón de infartos, esa noche hasta el hambre se le quitó, pero debía fingir, Akashi lo conocía demasiado bien y no quería preocuparlo.

Amaba a Seijuro, tan lindo, tan amable, pero fuerte, estaba encantado de formar una familia con él aunque esos bebés que venían en camino no estaban para nada planeados y se había asustado mucho la saber que eran gemelos, esperaba ser un buen padre y no tener que depender para nada del dinero de Seijuro o Masaomi.

Después de despedir al señor Akashi fueron a dormir, se recostó a su lado donde una cálida mirada de color carmesí lo recibió, amaba los ojos de su pareja, tan bellos, esperaba que el plan de Himuro resultara y no tuviera que ver esa dulce mirada volverse dura y llena de reproches.

////////  
Y finalmente llegó el día tan esperado, la atención fue normal hasta las 7 PM, ahí estaba Tatsuya coordinando todo, decidieron cambiar el ambiente a uno mucho más atrevido, los manteles de color rojo con encajes negros, Momoi les había ayudado a decorar, la pelirosa se mostró bastante entusiasmada y prometió que no diría a nadie, eso era un secreto .

Aomine, Kise, Takao, Kagami, Kiyoshi y el mismo Himuro harían de meseros esa noche, Murasakibara miró a Teppei con mala cara, pero fue regañado de inmediato, era una ayuda más que gratis, Teppei trabajaba junto con Kagami en la estación de bomberos de Tokio y tenía claro que de enterarse Hanamiya sería la última vez que vería la luz del sol, aun así decidió ayudarle y divertirse junto a todos, era por una buena causa.

Mientras tanto Kagami tenía ciertos reparos, sabía que a Tetsuya no le gustaría la idea de que otra gente lo viera en “paños menores” pero lo haría por Atsushi.

En una situación similar estaba Kise, aunque este siempre salía en la publicidad mostrando su cuerpo y su lindo novio no debería tener problemas con eso, pero por alguna extraña razón no le había querido contar.

Takao trabajaba como enfermero y llevaba una reciente relación con Midorima Shintaro, bastaba con decir ese temible nombre para saber la clase problemas que se buscaría, pero Tatsuya era de sus mejores amigos, además sonaba divertido tener una experiencia así-.

Aomine no tenía inconvenientes, la soltería le permitía hacer lo que quisiera, pero no sería bien visto que un oficial de policía estuviera involucrado en asuntos de esa categoría.

Himuro pese al ser el maquinador de todo esto estaba algo preocupado de que Shun se enterara, el ojo de Águila era algo celoso ¿Y cómo no? si había cometido una falta grave no hace mucho, al igual que Murasakibara y Akashi esperaban a su primer hijo, no quería causar molestias a Shun, pero cumplir con ser un buen amigo era igualmente importante.

— Gracias por la ayuda, se que la mayoría tenemos problemas por trabajo y relaciones, usen este antifaz al menos no serán tan visibles a primera vista, es por si acaso, nadie sabe de esto.

La gente comenzó a llegar, eran varias mujeres que tomaron asiento en las mesitas del café esperando ser atendidas por los guapos meseros.

Ahí salió Kagami quien fue el primero, su bien formada anatomía se dejaba entre ver debajo del delgado delantal, con el torso desnudo y pantalones cortos, así también estaban los demás, a Momoi le dio demasiada risa ver las expresiones de las jóvenes muchachas sobre todo cuando después de tomar el pedido les brindaban furtiva miradas a sus bien formados cuerpos.

A Himuro se le había ocurrido una excelente idea , el café estaba abarrotado de gente y afuera otro poco esperando su turno de ocupar las mesas, cuando dieron las 10 de la noche vino el esperado show de “La hora feliz” otra excelente idea para agradar al público que no habían terminado de convencer a los chicos.

—No puedo hacer esto. —Replicó Kagami.

— Sólo debes subirte al improvisado escenario y bailar al ritmo de la música, no es para tanto Taiga. — Takao se atragantó de la risa, jamás en sus más de 26 años habría imaginado terminar siendo una especie de “estríper” para salvar un negocio de uno de los amigos de su novio, le encantaba la idea.

— A mi me parece bien, creo que necesito algo más de atención, bakagami es un llorón. —Aomine se burló.

— Por mi tampoco hay problema, es sólo bailar mientras nos quitamos el mandil, no es como que nos quedáramos desnudos. —Kiyoshi tampoco tenía problema, ya estaba decidido lo harían.

— Ves Taiga, siempre pones problema por todo, es parte del espectáculo, la publicidad lo decía.

—Pero y ¿Las mesas? 

— Satsuki y los otros meseros quedaran atendiendo los pedidos mientras nosotros les damos a nuestro público lo que pide. — Aomine parecía el más emocionado con la presentación.

Al final lo hicieron, completamente sonrojados subieron a la improvisada tarima, la música electrónica comenzó a sonar mientras los gritos histéricos de un montón de mujeres les rompían los tímpanos, Murasakibara no paraba de recibir pedidos y hasta se le hacía poca la gente para atender a tanto cliente, su dulce cafetería se había convertido en un antro de lujuria, dio una rápida ojeada al show, las mujeres daban miedo y de cuando en cuando aprovechaban para toquetear a sus pobres amigos , Takao parecía bastante divertido al igual que Kiyoshi, a Atsushi no le agradaba ese sujeto , pero le agradecía el gesto de ayudarlo, Himuro como siempre era bastante seductor y se robaba las miradas de muchas , Aomine estaba casi eufórico, se notaba que estaba soltero, únicamente Kagami parecía algo abrumado. Les debía mucho a esos chicos y a Momoi, les haría un gran pastel de agradecimiento cuando terminaran con esto.

 

Cuando la “hora feliz” terminó los agotados muchachos bajaron siendo alabados por la gran mayoría, si que las mujeres eran peligrosas al borde de querer lanzárseles encima y ultrajarlos.

Así siguieron atendiendo hasta ya muy entrada la noche, había sido todo un éxito el primer día, estaban exhaustos y ahora sería peor al llegar a casa y tener que explicarles a sus chicos el porqué de su retraso, durante toda la semana sería así, por lo que deberían inventar buenas excusas.  
///////

Cuando Kiyoshi llegó a casa Hanamiya no estaba, últimamente trabajaba hasta muy tarde, tenía un caso muy importante por lo que no se veían demasiado, el trabajo de abogado de Makoto era muy absorbente y seguiría así hasta fines de mes. No debía preocuparse por seguir ayudándoles a los chicos, se recostó cansado, en su brazo notó una marca, tenía un arañazo. 

Lo mismo fue para Kagami, Kuroko estaba habituado a los horarios cambiantes y turnos extraños debido a su empleo de bombero.

Fue Yukio quien se extrañó al ver llegar a Ryouta tan tarde, este se puso algo nervioso al responderle que estaba con amigos haciendo “cosas”, Kasamatsu conocía muy bien a su pareja, decidió no darle más vueltas al tema. 

Himuro llegó topándose de lleno con los suspicaces ojos de Shun, pero Tatsuya no era de mentir así que solo “omitió” detalles, estaría la semana entera ayudando a Murasakibara en el local y llegaría tarde, cuando se quitó la camisa unos sutiles rasguños en su espada levantaron las sospechas. 

Takao vivía solo, le había mensajeado a Midorima que esa semana no contara con él durante la tarde porque estaría ocupado ayudando a sus amigos, supiera Midorima que esos “amigos” eran los suyos que conociendo el reservado carácter de este no se habían molestado en preguntarle si se “quitaría la ropa” por ayudar Murasakibara.

Aomine llegó a casa, besó a su madre que aún estaba en pie, le dijo que estaría ocupado y que le dejara la luz encendida porque esa semana llegaría tarde, ahh… la soltería era hermosa, tomó una de sus revistas de Mai y se fue al baño.

 

Murasakibara entró nervioso a su casa, pero con la tranquilidad de al menos no andar exhibiéndose ante el montón de señoras lujuriosas, si así fuese tendría graves problemas, se recostó al lado del dormido pelirrojo al cual besó, en la mañana le dejaría una nota explicando que sería una semana compleja en su trabajo y tendría menos tiempos para él y sus bebés. 

//////////  
Dos días más pasaron, Murasakibara había tenido las ganancias más grandes en solo 3 jornadas, ahora debían esforzarse dos días más y acabarían, todos estaban algo cansados.

A Izuki le parecía algo sospechosa la situación, llamó a Akashi para confirmar que Murasakibara estaba trabajando “extra” y este le ratificó, pero había visto actitudes bastantes extrañas que lo hacían pensar en la infidelidad de su novio, moretones, rasguños e incluso rastros de lápiz labial, ese día había quedado con Yukio en tomar un café definitivamente le pediría algún consejo.

Akashi por otro lado estaba muy lejos de sospechar algo, Murasakibara le dijo que estaban haciendo un evento especial por sugerencia de Himuro, se encontraba demasiado cansado como para pasarse luego del trabajo, tal vez el último día daría una vuelta.

///////

—Ryouta llega tarde, muerto de cansancio, ni siquiera hablamos, sabes que me levanto temprano por mi trabajo, además el idiota no sabe mentir, a mí se me hace que todos están metidos en algo turbio. 

—Kise te ama no creo que te engañe, bueno yo no puedo evitar sentir cierta inseguridad con Tatsuya, espero equivocarme, debería ir y ver si está trabajando en el café, pero dudo que pueda hacerlo hoy. — Izuki parecía bastante preocupado.

— ¿Quieres que me pase yo y vea? Tengo algo de tiempo.

— Gracias.

/// /////

Kasamatsu salió de su trabajo, eran alrededor de las 7 cuando pasó por el café, le pareció extraño ver la fila de personas, de lejos divisó a algunos de los chicos afuera conversando, se acercó con cuidado, no quería ser visto, ahí estaba Ryota alegre hablando algunas cosas con Momoi, parece que de verdad estaban ayudando a Murasakibara, aunque no terminaba de entender el porqué de la fila de jovencitas.

Comprobó con sus propios ojos que todo se reunían para ayudar a Murasakibara seguramente con toda esa clientela, decidió quedarse un rato mas para observar, los chicos entraron a la cocina y desaparecieron de su vista por un rato, no sabía porque no entraba y les hablaba, se sintió idiota por esconderse.

—Oye tú no te metas en la fila. — Lo encaró una mujer, no quería problemas, eso sumado a que las mujeres le daban miedo, por lo que se fue hasta atrás, divisó por las ventanas a Kagami atendiendo una mesa, enseguida se fijó en la poca ropa que este traía, entró en pánico cuando Ryota salió en igual condición, se sintió un imbécil ¡claro! por eso tantas mujeres, era un café erótico ¿Por qué Kise se lo había ocultado?

Decidió retirarse, hablaría con los demás y les preguntaría que pasos seguir, tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no entrar ahí y sacar a su rubio a patadas, estúpido exhibicionista, no le bastaba con que todos lo vieran en las portadas de las revistas, debía ir desnudarse frente a las perversas miradas de esas personas.

///////  
Al día siguiente sería la última jornada, Murasakibara sacaba cuentas alegres, todo había ido magnifico e indicaba que podría pagar parte de la deuda, todos gracias a sus ahora agotados amigos.

No había podido estar demasiado con su bello pelirrojo, lo extrañaba, pero le emocionaba que en tres días más irían a la ecografía y podría ver cómo estaban creciendo sus preciosos gemelos, les debía la vida a sus buenos camaradas que a riesgo de ser descubiertos y tener un montón de problemas decidieron brindarle la mano. 

///////

—Y Bien ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Shun preocupado.

—Uff es algo difícil de decir.

—Himuro me engaña ¿No es cierto?

—Si te hace sentir mejor Ryota también me engañó.

— ¿Qué? 

—Bueno, la verdad es que nos ocultan cosas y no tan solo a nosotros Izuki, hay que hablarlo con los demás involucrados, tómalo con calma, hazlo por el bebé.

—Está bien, siempre supe que podría pasar algo así.

—Parece que no confías mucho en él.

—Solo son inseguridades mías, no me hagas caso. —permaneció en silencio después de eso.

Todos fueron citados esa noche las 10 PM en el café de Murasakibara, menos Akashi, de alguna manera ninguno quería preocupar ni causarle un disgusto, por Dios ¡Esperaba dos niños!

—Espero esto sea importante, trabajo en un importante caso, además no es como que ustedes me agraden mucho. —Reclamó Hanamiya llegando al lugar acordado.

—Yo tenía turno en el hospital, no se para que me llaman, adema casi ni los conozco.

—Midorima-kun tiene razón, Izuki-kun Kasamatsu-san ¿Que es lo que van a mostraros? 

—Este es el café de Murasakibara…— Explicó Kasamatsu. 

— ¿Y? eso ya lo sabía…

—Hanamiya por favor déjalo continuar.

—Ok, mejor entren y véanlo con sus propios ojos. 

Ingresaron al local abarrotado de gente, eran 10 en punto, una música sonó y la voz que reconocieron como la de Murasakibara habló por altoparlante”Llegó el momento que todos esperan, la hora feliz, les recordamos no se permite tocar a los meseros, por favor sean respetuosas”

Y el volumen de una música electrónica se elevó, Hanamiya, Midorima y Kuroko seguían sin comprender nada.

Al frente en un pequeño escenario aparecieron 6 figuras que reconocieron al instante, comenzaron con el espectáculo tal y como lo habían hecho los días anteriores, con sensuales movimientos mientras se retiraban las prendas, el enardecido publico aclamaba con fulgor, mientras que los 5 espectadores de esa inusual escena se les caía la mandíbula de incredulidad.

— ¿Que hace Kagami-kun quitándose la ropa? 

—Creo que a Kiyoshi se le romperá la otra rodilla.

— ¡Takao! no por favor.

Izuki y Kasamatsu estaban algo más preparados para la escena que montaban Kise y Tatsuya.

Aunque ninguno podía negar el buen espectáculo que estaban brindando los chicos.

Lo que no les agrado era el intento reiterado de las chicas por tocarlos y las obscenas palabras…

Se acercaron hasta quedar casi en frente.

— ¡Te ves muy bien Tigre! –Escuchó de pronto Taiga de entre la multitud, esa voz, se parecía a la de él ¡oh cielos! No, no podía ser, Kuroko estaba ahí, fijó su vista y el rostro se le desfiguró, los demás observaron aterrados, Kagami se bajó de escenario y corrió por su vida entrando a la cocina sin saber muy bien qué hacer. 

—Murasakibara ¡Kuroko! , Kuroko y los demás están aquí. —Le informó alterado al dueño del lugar.

— ¡No me digas que Aka chin también esta acá!

—No me fijé 

Los demás siguieron con el espectáculo, el show debía continuar aunque era incomodo evadir las furiosas miradas de sus chicos.

Kuroko y los demás observaron callados hasta que el acto subido de tono de terminó, les debían muchas explicaciones, pero no eran tan idiotas para interrumpir y que esa turba de mujeres se les lanzaran encima por haberles robado a los “objetos de sus deseos”.

Himuro y los demás bajaron rápido del escenario y al igual que Taiga corrieron dentro la cocina Murasakibara les cerró la puerta, pero Aomine quedó afuera.

—Debemos abrir, no podemos dejarlo a la deriva. —Exclamó Kiyoshi.

—No, si abren se acaba todo, Aomine es soltero, es el sacrificio perfecto. —Himuro parecía nervioso y eso era malo.

Mientras tanto afuera Momoi continuaba atendiendo pedidos, sabía que a sus amigos no les iría bien y ahora tenían a su casi hermano.

—Aomine-kun, Hola. —Saludo sarcástico Kuroko.

—Hola chicos ¿Que los trae por acá? —Se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el desentendido.

—No te hagas pedazo de imbécil, mejor será que nos expliquen, parece que voy a tener que recordar viejos tiempos. —Hanamiya se le acercó peligrosamente y lo sujetó por el cuello.

— ¡No Hanamiya, no te pases! —Kasamatsu lo separó de Daiki antes de que empezara a ahorcarlo. 

—Estamos ayudando a Murasakibara ¿Y qué? además yo no tengo pareja, da lo mismo. —Aomine se excusó.

—Le vamos a decir a tu mamá. —Amenazó Tetsuya.

—Tetsu ¿Harías eso?

—Mejor empieza a decirnos la verdad.

—Ya está bien, no molesten a Mine-chin yo les contaré, pero pasen, que no quiero que me espanten a los clientes. —Murasakibara llegó justo para salvar la vida de Daiki.

Las personas que visitaban el lugar se habían quedado sorprendidas al ver que los guapos hombres habían corrido por su vida, de inmediato Momoi dándose cuenta de la situación movilizó a los otros meseros para que fuesen a atender los pedidos, la situación era crítica, lo que tanto temían había ocurrido.

Atsushi los condujo adentro a la salita de descanso.

—Siento mucho todo esto, Kuro-chin, Zuki-chin , Mido-chin, Hana-chin, Kasa-chin, la verdad es que estoy en quiebra me dieron dos semanas para pagarle al banco o perderé la pastelería y el café, por eso le pedí ayuda a Muro-chin, si no fuera por los ellos … yo no quería, ustedes saben cuánto me ha costado que mi suegro me acepte, no quiero darle problemas a Aka-chin en su estado, que se decepcione cuando por fin cree estoy haciendo las cosas bien, perdón, es mi culpa.–Murasakibara les pidió de rodillas la absolución de sus semidesnudos amigos.

Los demás se quedaron de piedra, no lo juzgaban y por la cabeza de ninguno pasó la sola idea de contactar con Seijuro, cosa rara porque antes de la intervención de Murasakibara Kuroko ya estaba por marcarle.

—Levántate Murasakibara-kun, conversémoslo. —Tetsuya le tendió la mano.

—No diremos nada. —Respondió Izuki.

—Tampoco vamos a cuestionar a los chicos, creo que podemos llegar a entender esta situación. — Prosiguió Kasamatsu.

—No me agrada omitirle información a Akashi, pero creo que lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, vámonos Bakao.

—Eh Shin-chan yo quisiera, pero aun nos quedan dos horas de trabajo, siéntense y los atenderemos como reyes. 

—Si por las molestias, ordenen lo que quieran. — Momoi los llevó hasta las mesas, todos se sorprendieron de verla ahí. 

—No sé si esto me va a gustar. —Dijo Hanamiya 

—Oh yo creo que sí. —Yukio le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza a Aomine.

— ¡Kasamatsu!

— ¿Qué? si ya estamos aquí pues aprovechemos. — Muchos se quedaron sorprendidos por la reciente picardía del ex Kaijo.

////////

Al rato Salieron todos sin saber que sentir, no hubo reclamos, Hanamiya tomó a Kiyoshi fuerte y lo tiró dentro del auto ya hablarían en casa.

Kuroko se fue adelante solo, dejando a Kagami muerto de miedo, aunque Tetsuya no tenía intenciones de reclamarle nada.

—Takao, faltaste turnos por esto, es poco ético.

—Dejar de ayudar a un amigo es mas poco ético Shin chan.

— ¡Pero estos son mis amigos! —Midorima cayó en cuenta que todos los de la GOM excepto Akashi y él estaban metidos en esto, ya hablaría con sus ex compañeros por hacerlo a un lado, ese Himuro Tatsuya tenía la culpa.

—Kise, tienes razón no es muy diferente a cuando te quitas la ropa en las revistas, no estoy enojado, pero tendrás que atenderme así en casa.

—AWWWW claro que sí.

— ¡En serio no le vayan a contar a mi mamá! —Aomine les gritaba antes de que se fueran.

—Dai-chan, no lo harán tranquilo. — Momoi corrió tras él.

—Estuve pensando mal de ti todo este tiempo Tatsuya, todavía me cuesta confiar, pero entiendo que lo hiciste por una buena causa, lo lamento.

—No te disculpes Shun, comprendo que hemos pasado por mucho, pero ahora me estoy portando mejor, esta vez lo hice por mi amigo.

 

/////////

Murasakibara terminó de contar las ganancias ya pasaban de las 2 AM, deseaba estar durmiendo con su Aka-chin, ya se había terminando todo, estaba muy feliz y agradecido, al final Momoi se había quedado acompañándolo al ver que Aomine se fue con Kuroko y Kagami, se despidió de él cariñosamente, su novio Moriyama había venido por ella, le estaba muy agradecido, sin ella y Himuro nada de eso hubiera sido posible, había logrado reunir la mitad del dinero, con eso salvaría su negocio. Guardo todo muy bien y se fue.

////////

Akashi entró rápidamente a su casa, debía parecer como que siempre estuvo ahí, se encontraba feliz de que todo haya salido bien, conocía de sobra lo que pasaba y estaba dispuesto a actuar en caso de que no resultara bien, pero le emocionó al borde de las lágrimas la solidaridad de todos sus amigos, sería un secreto el hecho de que conocía a situación, fingiría demencia, se metió rápidamente a la cama aun con la respiración agitada y se hizo el dormido, pronto Atsushi llegó dándole un dulce beso en la frente.

—Arara Aka-chin se durmió con la ropa puesta…

Seijuro siempre lo supo.

 

Gracias por leer y perdón si se me pasó algo.


End file.
